Edge Of Glory
by SpicySugarSauce
Summary: Set during The First Time. Kurt/Blaine and Rachel/Finn in a Like A Virgin-esque scene featuring the song The Edge Of Glory. Songfic.


**Title:** Edge Of Glory  
><strong>Author:<strong> SpicySugarSauce  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Finn  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1091  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Very mild sexual content  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Spoilers for 3x05 The First Time  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set during The First Time. Kurt/Blaine and Rachel/Finn in a Like A Virgin-esque scene featuring the song The Edge Of Glory. Songfic.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not in any way own Glee or The Edge Of Glory.

**Written for this prompt on the glee kink meme:** _I would really love to read a scene with Klaine and Finchel like the Like A Virgin scene in the Madonna episode using the song The Edge Of Glory._

Author's Note:

_I love how the scene originally went but I thought this would also have been a good idea._

_I found lots of different versions of the lyrics online so I used the ones written in the booklet that came with the album. I figured they must be the right ones._

_I'm working on a lot of stories right now, but I really wanted to get something posted for New Years Day._

_I tried to not make it too confusing._

* * *

><p><strong>Bold = Lyrics<strong>

(Bracketed) = Describing what is happening in the scene.

* * *

><p>(Both couples enter their respective bedrooms and kick off their shoes.)<p>

(Kurt sits on the edge of the bed, as Blaine gets what they need from his bedside drawer. Kurt looks at him and smiles nervously. Blaine joins him on the edge of the bed and cups Kurt's hands in his, as he starts to sing.)

**Blaine - There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
><strong>  
><strong><strong>Blaine - <strong>Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

(Blaine smiles adoringly at Kurt, as Kurt starts singing. They meet each other's gaze, and Kurt leans in to rest his head against Blaine's shoulder.)

**Kurt - I got a reason that you**

**Kurt - Who should take me home tonight**

(Finn holds Rachel against him and gently strokes her back.)

**Rachel - I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong tonight**

**Rachel - Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

(Rachel pulls back to look at Finn, and he cups her face and strokes her cheek with his thumb.)

**Rachel & Finn - Right on the limit's where we know  
><strong>  
><strong><strong>Rachel &amp; Finn - <strong>We both belong tonight**

(Blaine unbuttons Kurt's waistcoat.)

****Blaine - **It's hot to feel the rush**

(Kurt slips the waistcoat over his shoulders and places it carefully at the end of the bed.)

**Kurt - To brush the dangerous**

(Finn unzips Rachel's dress and slips it over her shoulders and down her body until she's left in nothing but her underwear.)

**Rachel - I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

(Rachel tugs Finn's T-shirt up and over his head.)

(Blaine pulls his own tank top off.)

**All - Where we can both fall far in love**

(Blaine undoes the first few buttons on Kurt's T-shirt.)

**All - I'm on the edge of glory**

(Finn eagerly undoes the button on his's pants, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor.)

**Rachel & Finn - And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**All - Out on the edge of glory**

(Blaine gently pulls Kurt's T-shirt over his head and places it beside his waistcoat.)

**Kurt & Blaine - And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

(Finn takes Rachel's hand and leads her to the bed.)

(Kurt and Blaine stand up. Blaine pulls Kurt into a tight embrace, chest to chest.)

**All - I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge**

**All - The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**

(Finn and Rachel sit on the edge of the bed.)

**Rachel & Finn - I'm on the edge of glory**

(Kurt tentatively undoes the button on Blaine's pants and slowly pulls them down his legs.)

**Kurt - And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
><em>**  
><strong>Kurt &amp; Blaine - I'm on the edge with you<strong>

(Blaine sits on the edge of the bed watching Kurt intently, as Kurt nervously undoes his belt.)

****Blaine - **Another shot before we kiss the other side  
><strong>  
><strong><strong>Kurt &amp; Blaine - <strong>Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

(Kurt slips his jeans over his hips and down his legs, placing them beside his T-shirt and waistcoat.)

**Kurt - I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

(Blaine takes Kurt's hands and pulls him down to join him on the bed.)

**All - Alright, alright**

(Rachel runs her fingers slowly down Finn's chest.)

**Rachel - Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**

**Rachel - Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby**

(Finn brushes a bang out of Rachel's eyes and then kisses her.)

**Rachel & Finn - It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**

(Both couples lie down together on their beds.)

**All - Alright, alright**

(Blaine gently rubs their noses together, then moves down further.)

****Blaine - **It's hot to feel the rush**

(Kurt gasps as Blaine kisses across his chest.)

**Kurt - To brush the dangerous**

(Finn leans in peppering kisses along Rachel's collarbone.)

**Rachel - I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**

**All - Where we can both fall far in love**

(Rachel throws her head back to give Finn better access to her neck.)

******All - ****I'm on the edge of glory**

**Rachel & Finn - And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

(Kurt entwines their fingers, as Blaine kisses from Kurt's shoulder up to his mouth.)

**All - Out on the edge of glory**

**Kurt & ****Blaine - ****And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

(Blaine continues worshiping Kurt's body by covering it with kisses, as Kurt tangles the fingers of his other hand in Blaine's hair.)

**All - I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge**

**All - The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**

(Finn strokes down Rachel's arms and then takes both of her hands.)

**Rachel & Finn - I'm on the edge of glory**

(Blaine presses their bodies against each other, as he leans in to kiss Kurt's lips.)

**Kurt - And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
><em>**  
><strong>Blaine - I'm on the edge with you<strong>

(Rachel pulls Finn in for a kiss. Then he starts kissing all over her face.)

**Rachel - I'm on the edge with you**

(Blaine kneels between Kurt's legs and leans in to give him a reassuring kiss.)

**Kurt - I'm on the edge with you**

(During the saxophone solo, the scene cuts between the two couples rolling around on their beds.)

(Finn pushes Rachel's arms up above her head while continuing to cover her face with kisses. Then he starts nuzzling and kissing down her neck.)

(Kurt and Blaine are breathing heavily. Blaine rests his hand over Kurt's heart, as Kurt runs his hands down Blaine's back. Kurt props himself up on his elbows, as Blaine leans in and kisses him softly again.)

(Finn and Rachel get off the bed, as Finn pushes the covers down.)

**All - I'm on the edge of glory**

**Rachel & Finn - And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

(Blaine gets off the bed tugging Kurt with him while trying not to break their kiss.)

**All - Out on the edge of glory**

******Kurt & Blaine - ****And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

(Blaine moves away from Kurt to pull the covers back off the bed.)

**All - I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge**

**All - The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge**

(Rachel and Finn sit back on the edge of the bed.)

**Rachel & Finn - I'm on the edge of glory**

(Blaine takes both of Kurt's hands, leading him back towards the bed.)

******Kurt & Blaine - ****And I'm hanging on a moment with you**

(Finn gently caresses the outside of Rachel's thigh and then takes her hand.)

**Rachel - I'm on the edge with you**

**Rachel & Finn - With you, with you, with you, with you**

(Kurt and Blaine get into bed together.)

******Blaine - ****I'm on the edge with you  
><strong>  
><strong><strong><strong>Kurt &amp; Blaine - <strong>**With you, with you, with you, with you_  
><em>**

(Kurt and Blaine lie back against the pillows, singing between quick sweet kisses. They join hands again.)

**Kurt - I'm on the edge with you**

******Kurt & Blaine - ****With you, with you, with you, with you_  
><em>**

(Finn kisses Rachel while gently easing her onto her back.)

**All - I'm on the edge with you**

**All - With you, with you, with you, with you**

(Blaine lies down on top of Kurt. They smile at each other and share a loving and passionate kiss.)

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_First time writing anything, so I would really love some feedback. I hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't too confusing. Also if you see any spelling mistakes, tell me so I can correct them. I promise I won't be mad ;)_


End file.
